Comme une bougie
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: Il y a une question que je dois te poser, Shaka. L'Indien haussa un sourcil, invitant Ikki à parler. "Est-ce que, comme les autres, tu ne savais pas que le Grand Pope était Arès ?" Après un silence, Shaka déclara finalement : "Pourquoi. -Hein ? -La question est 'Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagi alors que tu savais que le Grand Pope était Arès'"


Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada

**Oui oui, je n'oublie pas Luka, ne vous inquiétez pas (pour ceux qui lisent aussi Bleach)**

* * *

><p>Quelques précisions sur certaines notions du bouddhisme (en très gros du haut de ma science) :<p>

**Karma**, force ou destin qui juge nos actes bons, mauvais et, dans une vie future, définit nos bonheurs, joies, niveaux de vie etc.

**Emanation** : réincarnation partielle d'une divinité ou d'un être à caractère divin. (ex : Sa Sainteté le Dalaï-Lama est une émanation d'Avalokitésvara, bodhisattva de compassion lui-même émanation du Bouddha de compassion Amitabha).

**Bodhisattva** : Homme ayant abandonné son propre Eveil (état de Bouddha) pour demeurer avec les autres Hommes et les aider à atteindre l'Eveil.

Ah et je considère que dire de Shaka qu'il est la réincarnation du Bouddha Gautama (son nom étant le japonais de Shakyamuni aka le surnom de Siddhârta Gautama) est un abus de langage/erreur de traduction/ignorance de l'auteur et/ou des personnages bref, pour moi il est une émanation de Shakyamuni ce qui serait bien plus logique et expliquerait son comportement, loin d'être exemplaire, du début du manga.

Je me base plus sur le manga, notamment pour le suicide de Saga (bien plus digne que l'anime oh gawd) même si je m'éloigne un peu de certains faits.

* * *

><p>One-Shot<p>

**Comme une bougie**

« Il y a une question que je dois te poser, Shaka. »

L'Indien haussa un sourcil, invitant Ikki à parler.

« Est-ce que, comme les autres, tu ne savais pas que le Grand Pope était Arès ? »

Après un silence qui laissa penser que la question resterait sans réponse, Shaka déclara finalement :

« Pourquoi.

-Hein ?

-La question est _'Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagi alors que tu savais que le Grand Pope était Arès ?'_.

-Alors tu as été comme ces chevaliers qui n'ont aucun sens mo… »

Le jeune homme coupa la fin de sa phrase quand il aperçut le sourire triste de Shaka.

« Ce doit être cela oui, je n'ai aucun sens moral. Je suis bien indigne des titres dont on m'honore et je suis bien trop orgueilleux. En somme, ne serais-je pas finalement une tromperie moi-aussi ? Une incarnation maléfique qui se fait passer pour plus noble qu'elle n'est ? »

Ikki fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de plus.

« Explique-moi pourquoi. »

Shaka demeura immobile. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir entendu pourtant il méditait soigneusement ses prochains mots. Après un moment où il caressa les perles de son rosaire du bout de son pouce, il murmura :

« L'espoir. L'amour. La détresse. »

Ses doigts enserrèrent plus fermement le rosaire qui s'échappait.

« Je… suis loin d'être ce que je donne à voir, Phénix. Je ne suis qu'un enfant qui a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de son propre mythe. »

Ikki secoua la tête, réalisant enfin quelque chose.

« Tu aimais Saga ? »

Shaka demeura aussi immobile qu'une statue.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour à tous ! tonna la voix engageante d'Aiolos. Bienvenue au Sanctuaire ! »<p>

Il y avait devant lui quelques enfants, les futurs chevaliers d'or. Certains étaient émerveillés, d'autres inquiets ou indifférents, mais Aiolos ne s'en formalisait pas, sachant que la plupart des enfants venaient de pays lointains et étaient sans doute déphasés.

« Voici mon ami et chevalier des Gémeaux, Saga. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à lui ou me demander ! »

Il leur adressa à tous un regard amical.

« En attendant, vous pouvez rejoindre vos Temples respectifs, y poser vos affaires ou même vous promener. »

Tous s'éparpillèrent excepté Shaka qui réfléchissait.

« Et toi, Bonhomme, où sont tes affaires ? »

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Aiolos.

« Je ne suis pas _Bonhomme_, je me nomme Shaka.

-Euh… Oui.

-Et je n'ai pas d'affaires. Un bon bouddhiste ne possède rien de plus que son habit. »

Saga plissa les yeux.

« Tu ne possèdes vraiment rien ? Pas même un jouet ?

-Vous n'êtes pas très vif ou ai-je mal articulé ? »

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux étouffa un rire mais reprit néanmoins sur un ton calme :

« Et pourquoi gardes-tu les yeux fermés ?

-Pour ne pas être abusé. »

Saga fronça les sourcils. L'enfant en face de lui avait-il vraiment seulement six ans ?

« Abusé par quoi ?

-Les illusions de ce monde. »

Oh, pensa le Grec.

« Tu penses que tout n'est qu'illusion alors.

-Je le sais.

-Ah oui ?

-Parce que je suis l'émanation d'un Bouddha. »

Saga afficha un sourire amusé et rétorqua :

« Et crois-tu qu'il sied à _une émanation d'un Bouddha_ d'être si hautain ? »

Shaka se rabroua et tourna la tête. Saga eut un air tendre.

« Tu viens de Vârânasî c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais. Ici, tu ne verras pas de cadavres comme ceux qui flottaient dans le Gange. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux sans crainte. »

Shaka fronça les sourcils mais il ouvrit néanmoins les yeux. Au moins pour observer qui était ce très étrange jeune homme.

* * *

><p>« On dit de Saga que c'est un dieu tant il est bon et généreux. Même que tout le monde dit qu'il deviendra Grand Pope !<p>

-En plus il est parmi les plus puissants depuis très longtemps.

-Ah non, c'est mon frère qui sera Grand Pope ! »

Shaka, en retrait, écoutait d'une oreille distraite le verbiage mondain d'Aphrodite, Milo et Aiolia. Cet homme était-il un bodhisattva ? Un de ces hommes divins présent sur Terre pour guider les autres ?

* * *

><p>« On dit de lui qu'il sera l'homme le plus proche des Dieux, murmura Aiolos.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'étonna Saga.

-C'est la réincarnation d'un Bouddha.

-Il n'a que six ans, il faut le laisser grandir un peu avant de lui imposer de telles charges, non ? »

Aiolos secoua la tête, entièrement d'accord.

« Comment un enfant si fragile pourrait assumer un tel rôle ? Regarde-le, incapable de se mêler aux autres…

-Camus est pareil, nota Aiolos.

-Certes, mais il lit, il s'ouvre un peu à d'autres mondes. Et Milo est tout le temps sur son dos. Shaka reste enfermé et médite, personne n'ose l'approcher à cause de sa prétendue divinité. Cet enfant est seul, triste, et pour donner le change, il est imbuvable avec tout le monde ! »

Le Sagittaire lança un regard dépité à son ami.

« On ne peut intervenir, Saga. Shaka a son destin. »

* * *

><p>« Shaka, Shaka ! »<p>

L'enfant se retourna vers Milo et Aiolia.

« On dit que le Bouddha pouvait voir les vies antérieures et les vies futures des gens.

-Et aussi leur karma ! ajouta Aiolia.

-Et ? demanda Shaka.

-C'est vrai ? »

L'Indien eut un air amusé.

« Qui sait ? »

* * *

><p>« Shaka… Shaka… Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Penché sur un document officiel, à son bureau, Saga leva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas. Ils provenaient du côté du Temple du Cancer. Intrigué, il se leva et trouva, attendant sagement sa venue à l'entrée, le petit Shaka. Il était vêtu d'une toge blanche légèrement trop grande pour lui et paraissait troublé.<p>

« Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Oui, mais ouvre les yeux quand tu me parles. »

L'Indien acquiesça et laissa voir ses deux grands yeux turquoise à son interlocuteur.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Saga tout en conduisant l'enfant à une table. Il est très tard. »

Shaka sembla alors seulement remarquer qu'il faisait nuit et présenta ses excuses, prêt à repartir.

« Laisse, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Le plus âgé jaugeait son interlocuteur. Il commençait à cerner ce gamin qui faisait mine d'être intouchable en se cachant derrière son orgueil.

« Vous qu'on dit être un dieu tant vous êtes bon, honnête et plein d'amour pour autrui, pensez-vous que je sois digne d'être l'émanation d'un Bouddha ? »

Saga manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« Quoi ?

-Partout l'on dit ça sur vous. Et j'acquiesce. Alors je vous demande, pensez-vous que moi, je puisse être comme vous ? »

Etait-ce un compliment ? Saga n'en savait trop rien. Mais le doute qu'il voyait chez Shaka lui fit beaucoup de peine. Comment un enfant pouvait-il vivre selon un tel mythe ?

* * *

><p>« Cela doit être dur.<p>

-De quoi, Shaka ?

-D'être seul comme vous êtes.

-Mais je ne le suis pas. J'ai des amis.

-Des amis pour celui qu'on dit être un dieu de bonté et de droiture ? »

* * *

><p>Saga se prenait la tête dans les mains, coupable. Le jeune homme en face de lui était tellement parfait. Ce Shaka qu'il était le seul à connaître, cet adolescent empli d'un amour aveugle pour l'humanité, cet être si parfait, si proche des dieux… Il osait nourrir de telles pensées à son égard ? Des pensées sales et tellement humaines ? Alors qu'en face le jeune homme devait déjà avoir abandonné ses pulsions et ses émotions sur la route de l'Eveil… ?<p>

Shaka eut un air profondément triste en entendant les pensées de Saga.

* * *

><p>« Et toi, Shaka, tu ne souffres pas trop ?<p>

-De quoi ? »

Saga sourit.

« Tu es l'être le plus proche des Dieux. »

* * *

><p>« Aurais-je dû trahir Saga ? »<p>

Ikki ne savait que répondre.

« Je n'aurais pas dû vous attaquer. Je n'aurais pas dû l'attaquer. Je n'aurais pas dû rester inactif. Tout ce que j'aurais fait aurait été mauvais.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. »

Shaka baissa les yeux.

« Il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

-De qui, de quoi ?

-Arès. Il m'aura fait tomber de mon piédestal. Fait perdre ma bouddhéité.

-Shaka…

-Non, je ne suis pas de ces chevaliers amoraux. Je suis humain. Savoir cela me réchauffe le cœur et me glace d'effroi. »

* * *

><p>« Dis, Saga, tu crois que moi, je suis digne d'être l'émanation d'un Bouddha ? »<p>

Saga était bien embêté. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, que répondre à l'enfant ?

* * *

><p>« Je suis censé être empli de compassion pour le monde, de bienveillance. J'aime mon prochain et j'ai foi en l'humanité. Pourtant je suis un bien piètre orateur des sentiments. Et mon âme est ternie par le regret que j'ai à ne pas avoir fait plus pour protéger et sauver ceux que j'aimais. »<p>

Qu'aurait pu répondre Ikki à cela ?

« J'aurais dû faire beaucoup plus et pourtant je n'ai su rien faire de bon. Je me suis caché derrière mon orgueil et j'ai usé de violence… »

Etait-ce du véritable orgueil que d'avoir voulu se protéger ? pensa Ikki.

* * *

><p>« Dis, Saga, tu crois que moi, je suis digne d'être l'émanation d'un Bouddha ? »<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu sais, Saga, Siddhârta lui-même a connu les désirs et les plaisirs charnels avant de devenir un ascète et vivre sur le chemin de la délivrance.<p>

-Qu'essaies-tu de dire, Shaka ? »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« Même les yeux fermés je peux voir le désir que mon corps provoque en toi, tu sais. »

Le chevalier déglutit, mal à l'aise.

« Je… je ne peux pas.

-Parce que je suis trop jeune ? Parce que je suis un peu comme ton élève ? Parce que je serais favorisé ?

-Parce que tu es la réincarnation d'un Bouddha ! » s'emporta Saga.

Shaka se tut soudain, comme touché au cœur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour darder un regard empreint d'une profonde tristesse teintée de déception sur Saga.

« Et quel homme aurait été mieux placé si ce n'est celui qu'on dit être un dieu d'amour et de bonté ? »

* * *

><p>« Pardonne-moi, Shaka. »<p>

Le chevalier de la Vierge interrompit sa méditation. Il allait inviter son ami à s'asseoir mais ce dernier le prit et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Je te promets que pour moi tu seras toujours Shaka avant d'être la réincarnation de quoique que ce soit. »

Shaka sourit, réellement heureux, et il laissa faire Saga alors qu'il l'embrassait sans retenue.

* * *

><p>« Shaka… Shaka… Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste ? »<p>

* * *

><p>« Me vois-tu comme un être divin toi-aussi ? »<p>

Saga éclata de rire. Shaka sourit, rassuré.

* * *

><p>Saga se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Quelque chose le tracassait. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en lui en ce moment, un genre de mauvais pressentiment constant. Parfois il avait des sautes de mémoires. Il regarda ses mains, comme si elles pouvaient lui donner une réponse.<p>

* * *

><p>« Quel est ton ascendant au fait ? »<p>

Saga haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ?

-Les autres en parlaient. Je suis curieux pour toi.

-Gémeaux ascendant Gémeaux. »

Shaka se raidit imperceptiblement.

« Hé bien quoi ?

-Tu as un karma spécial.

-Ah oui ? »

Saga hocha la tête. Quand Shaka parlait de karma, il ne plaisantait pas.

« Et lequel est-ce ?

-Je te le dis si tu promets une chose.

-Dis toujours.

-Promet-moi de ne jamais te suicider. »

Saga sut qu'il était dangereux pour lui de connaître ce karma.

* * *

><p>Ikki ne savait plus quoi penser du chevalier de la Vierge. En arrivant, il s'était attendu à retrouver l'homme orgueilleux qui affirmait sans oser sourciller qu'il avait juré fidélité à un être qu'il soupçonnait maléfique. Il avait imaginé revoir cet homme peut-être plus silencieux, car ayant appris de son erreur, ou alors, un sale petit snob carrément imbuvable.<p>

Mais le trouver assis dans un jardin à contempler deux sals enlacés…

« Shaka ? »

Le susnommé invita son interlocuteur à entrer.

« Désires-tu passer mon Temple ?

-Non, je suis venu pour te remercier du sang que tu as donné à l'armure de mon frère. »

Shaka haussa un sourcil.

« Oh ça ? Oui oui, ce n'était rien. C'était une bien maigre offrande après ce que je t'ai fait subir. »

Ikki s'adossa au mur de pierres et balaya le jardin immense du regard.

« C'est quoi ? »

Shaka esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Un jardin.

-Ha ha. Et sinon, ça a un lien avec le fait que tu sois la réincarnation de Bouddha, non ? »

Le chevalier de la Vierge ne dit rien.

« Et pourquoi penserais-tu une telle chose ?

-Parce que je pense pas que t'aimes les fleurs au point d'en faire un jardin juste pour t'amuser. »

* * *

><p>« Est-ce le jardin de Kushinagar ? »<p>

Shaka eut un air étonné.

« Tu crois que je ne me suis pas penché sur la naissance du Bouddhisme, sur Bouddha et ce qui y touche alors que tu es mon amant ?

-… Merci.

-Alors c'est ce jardin ? »

Shaka acquiesça.

« Quand tu t'y coucheras pour mourir, me laisseras-tu tenir ta main, même devant les autres ? »

L'Indien s'approcha de Saga et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Je m'endormirai dans tes bras si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que tu es triste avec moi ? »<p>

Shaka hocha la tête, intrigué.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Saga ? Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur.

-Mais tu es triste. »

Devant le silence du Saint de la Vierge, Saga soupira. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Shaka était bien trop divin, au-dessus des pensées des Hommes pour qu'il puisse le suivre. Cela l'attristait.

« Oui, je le suis.

-Et…

-Je suis triste parce que la vie est soumise à la vieillesse, à la maladie et à la mort. Et je ne comprends pas comment des êtres pourraient goûter à la joie, au bonheur véritable, en ayant conscience de cette épée de Damoclès. Je suis triste et je cherche comment libérer l'Humanité de ces fléaux. »

Saga eut un coup au cœur.

* * *

><p>« Tu n'avais pas voulu promettre, alors je ne l'ai pas dit. »<p>

Saga soupira. Alors que la bataille des douze heures venait de finir, Shaka reparlait encore de ce karma ?

« Je vais me suicider, Shaka. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. »

Le chevalier de la Vierge en fut infiniment attristé.

« Dans ta vie précédente, tu as vécu des choses qui t'ont poussées à te donner la mort. Gémeaux ascendant Gémeaux. C'est la croix que tu portes, Saga. Tu as le karma des suicidés et tant que tu renaîtras, tu feras face à la même épreuve. »

Saga était blanc comme un linge.

* * *

><p>« Tu te promènes les yeux ouverts maintenant ? » s'étonna Ikki.<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu ne fermes plus tes yeux aussi souvent maintenant, nota Saga.<p>

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi ? »

Shaka sourit.

« Parce que j'ai quelqu'un d'assez fort, là pour cacher les cadavres, je n'ai plus besoin de fermer les yeux. »

* * *

><p>« Etait-ce vraiment pour augmenter ton cosmos ? »<p>

Ikki arborait cet air sûr de lui qui amusait Shaka.

« Tu es, malgré les apparences, bien perspicace, Chevalier.

-Et donc ?

-Disons que maintenant que j'ai vu le pire, je ne crains plus d'ouvrir les yeux. »

* * *

><p>« Est-ce le chevalier de la Vierge qui l'a tué ?<p>

-Sans doute, regarde sa main ! Elle est pleine de sang. »

-Mais celle de Saga aussi ! »

L'Indien demeurait de marbre. Les yeux ouverts, il contemplait le cadavre de Saga au regard fixe.

« Shaka, tu ne dois pas rester là. »

Le Saint de la Vierge ne put réprimer un sursaut qui n'échappa pas au Lion. Aiolia afficha un air gentil malgré les quiproquos qui les avaient déchirés.

« Aiolia…

-Tu dois retourner à ton Temple, les serviteurs se chargeront de Saga et iront l'enterrer.

-Mais, je…

-Pas ici, Shaka. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça finalement et s'en alla avec le Lion.

« Tu ne fermes pas les yeux ? »

Shaka déglutit.

« Pourquoi les fermerais-je ? J'ai vu le pire, je ne crains plus rien à présent. »

* * *

><p>Shaka se tenait assis en tailleur face à Aiolia.<p>

« Je te présente toutes mes excuses. Je n'ai pas réagi comme il aurait convenu et me suis laissé aveugler par mon orgueil. Tu avais raison ce jour-là, et j'aurais dû m'élever avec toi contre le Pope Arès. »

Le Lion demeura silencieux, visiblement en intense réflexion.

« Tu mens, mais je suppose que tu as tes raisons. »

Shaka tressaillit presque.

* * *

><p>« Tu t'isoles plus encore qu'à ton habitude, Shaka, ce n'est pas bon. »<p>

Mû disait cela sur un ton badin, mais loin d'être indifférent. Toutes les années passées à Jamir n'avaient pas diminué leur amitié et il guettait chaque jour depuis le suicide de Saga, des améliorations dans le comportement de son ami.

« Je ne suis jamais seul.

-Je parlais d'humains, pas de dieux, Shaka. Tu es peut-être au-dessus du simple statut d'homme, mais tu n'es pas encore assez divin pour vivre coupé du reste. »

Après un long silence, Shaka souffla d'une voix cassée :

« Tu sais ce qu'est l'Arayashiki, Mû ?

-Le pouvoir d'aller vivant aux Enfers ? »

Mû se tut soudain, n'osant comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

* * *

><p>« Je te dois la vérité, Aiolia. »<p>

Le Saint du Lion acquiesça et invita son ami à s'asseoir. Depuis la Bataille du Sanctuaire, Shaka était un fantôme et le voir descendre de son Temple, même pour ressasser les vieilles blessures, étaient un changement positif.

« Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas, je t'ai pardonné, Shaka. »

L'Indien hocha la tête, remerciant son interlocuteur.

« Je n'ai pas su dire la vérité le soir après la bataille du Sanctuaire car j'étais trop perturbé par mes doutes et les émotions. Cependant, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et tu es quelqu'un de brave et de digne, Chevalier du Lion.

-Merci mais… si tu en venais au fait, Shaka ? Tu ne tournes pas autour du pot d'habitude.

-Depuis que j'ai une quinzaine d'années, j'ai été l'amant de Saga. »

Aiolia crispa les poings, ne contenant pas sa surprise.

« Que…

-Nous étions ensemble. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien fait et que j'ai donc mal agi durant la Bataille. »

* * *

><p>« Shaka… Shaka… Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste ?<p>

-Partout où je suis, il n'y a que vieillesse, maladie, mort. Les joies ne sont toujours qu'éphémères et je désespère de trouver un jour le chemin de l'Eveil pour tous les aider. »

* * *

><p>Shaka leva la tête en avisant qui entrait. La troupe des chevaliers ressuscités en spectres au grand complet. Sion en tête, seul le trio Saga, Shura, Camus demeurait en retrait. L'ex Grand Pope, de nouveau Grand Pope du reste, s'avança pour prendre la parole, mais d'un geste, Shaka lui intima de garder le silence.<p>

« Vous avez déjà été tous pardonnés depuis bien longtemps. »

Shaka se leva et, au grand étonnement de tous, inclina la tête.

« Même si j'ai été le seul chevalier que vous ayez tué, nous n'avons tous fait que notre devoir de chevalier. Sous couverture ou au grand jour, nos choix nous ont menés vers des moments difficiles heureusement terminés et qui ne laisseront, pour ma part, aucune blessure dans mon âme. »

Son air n'était ni excessivement bienveillant, ni froid, simplement factuel. Après quelques minutes où chacun voulut quand même parler, le trio s'avança.

« Shaka, murmura Shura, nous…

-Nous devons quand même te présenter des excuses. »

Camus était on ne peut plus sérieux. Shaka le jaugea un instant, regarda ensuite Shura, puis longuement Saga. Et, contre toutes attentes, il s'agenouilla aux pieds des trois chevaliers.

« C'est moi qui vous demande le pardon. Je savais que vous agissiez pour nous en faisant semblant d'obéir à Hadès. Pourtant je n'ai pas donné d'indices vous permettant de savoir que me tuer sur Terre ne me détruirait pas et je vous ai conduit à commettre l'irréparable sans vous donner le maigre réconfort de savoir que je serais toujours vivant en Enfer. »

Tout le monde était abasourdi.

« Vous avez pleuré, réclamé vengeance et commis, ors comme spectres, d'autres actes de violence à cause de moi. J'ai engendré la haine et cela est bien indigne de ce que je suis censé être. Pour cela, je vous demande le pardon. »

Saga secoua la tête, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Shaka avait fait un sacré bond vers la divinité en son absence.

* * *

><p>« Alors la fois où je t'ai croisé et où tu avais un bleu énorme sur le cou… Etait-ce la faute de Saga ? »<p>

Shaka ne répondit pas à Aiolia.

« Il te frappait et tu ne faisais rien ? »

Le Saint de la Vierge soutint le regard furieux d'Aiolia.

« Il t'a fait quoi d'autres ? Dis-moi !

-Cela ne changerait rien. Saga était possédé, il s'est suicidé et est maintenant revenu, en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-Shaka ! Tu as vécu treize ans avec un homme bipolaire qui te battait ! Cela est grave.

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Saga n'était pas bipolaire. Il était habité par une présence maléfique qui lui faisait faire des choses qui le rendait malade. »

Aiolia soupira.

« Est-ce que… »

Il se frotta les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce qu'au moins le vrai Saga te traitait, enfin… Est-ce que maintenant il te traite bien ? »

* * *

><p>« Ça te fait quoi de sortir avec la réincarnation d'un Bouddha ? »<p>

Saga fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'est pas encore un être éveillé.

-Ouais, mais il lévite quand même quand il médite.

-Que veux-tu me faire dire ?

-Tu crois que _toi_ tu mérites quelqu'un comme lui ? »

Saga tressaillit.

* * *

><p>« Tu avais du sang sur la main. »<p>

Mû ne passait jamais par quatre chemins.

« Saga s'est suicidé mais tu avais du sang sur la main. Comment ça se fait ? »

Le Bélier connaissait bien son ami, aussi il ne s'offusqua pas de son silence.

« Cela signifie que tu l'as aidé ? Ou que tu l'as laissé faire et que, pris de remords devant ton inactivité, tu lui as tenu la main dans les derniers instants ? »

Après un silence, Shaka murmura :

« J'ai attendu qu'il soit mort. Et j'ai essayé de le soigner. »

Mû hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que d'habitude, il me permettait de l'aider. »

* * *

><p>« Shaka… comment peux-tu m'aimer ? »<p>

Le chevalier de la Vierge ouvrit les yeux et s'agenouilla auprès de son amant.

« Je t'aime parce que de tous les humains que j'ai pu croiser avec mon corps ou avec mon âme, tu es celui qui a le cœur le plus sincère. »

Saga secoua la tête.

« Je suis un démon. J'ai tué des gens, j'en ai blessé. Je t'ai fait souffrir.

-Et je t'en remercie car grâce à toi, j'ai pu blanchir mon karma. Mais toi, tu dois te pardonner comme je t'ai pardonné. »

Un silence.

« Je ne te mérite pas, je suis…

-Avant d'être un démon, tu étais un dieu. »

* * *

><p>« Saga, sais-tu à quoi ressemble l'enfer réservés aux suicidés ?<p>

-Shaka, t'ai-je ou ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

-Bien sûr que non. Ou je te l'aurais dit.

-Alors pourquoi cette question ?

-Simple curiosité.

-Non. Je ne m'en souviens pas et je suppose que c'est tant mieux.

-Oui, tu as raison. »

* * *

><p>« <em>Au Paradis ou sur Terre, moi seul suis béni<em> ? »

Shaka détourna le regard.

« Serais-tu… »

Saga n'y croyait pas.

« Serais-tu embarrassé, Shaka ? »

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux était prêt à rire.

« Tu as vraiment dit ça quand tu es né ? »

L'Indien leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bouddha Shakyamuni prononça ces mots à sa naissance, debout sur un lotus blanc. Moi j'ai crié, comme tous les bébés. »

Saga ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant mini-Shaka debout sur sa fleur et le doigt pointant vers le ciel.

« Saga, gronda gentiment le blond.

-Attend ! C'est tellement mignon.

-Et d'une humilité défiant toute concurrence. »

* * *

><p>Saga frappa à la porte de Mû, troublé par les paroles de Shaka.<p>

« Chevalier des Gémeaux ?

-Puis-je entrer et te parler un instant ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Saga était tout juste entré qu'il entrait dans le vif du sujet.

« Sais-tu depuis quand Shaka est éveillé à l'Arayashiki ?

-Depuis toujours. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il était né avec tous ses sens d'éveillés. »

Saga se raidit, pâlit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Mû.

-Il… m'a demandé si je savais à quoi ressemblait l'enfer des suicidés. »

* * *

><p>« Pardonne-moi, Shaka. Je t'en prie. Je suis… Je te demande pardon ! »<p>

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Mais que se passe-t-il, Saga ?

-Je te promets que je ne me suiciderai plus jamais. »

* * *

><p>« Shaka, penses-tu que je suis digne d'être le consort de l'émanation d'un Bouddha ? »<p>

Le Saint de la Vierge ne savait quoi répondre.

* * *

><p>Saga était aux Arènes, observant l'entraînement des recrues. Même sans son armure, il avait une prestance immanquable. Son regard concentré était à l'affût de n'importe quoi mais il eut néanmoins un coup au cœur en entendant des voix l'insulter derrière lui. Une vieille femme qui lui reprochait d'avoir tué son fils.<p>

Il se retourna vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

« Je suis indigne de votre pardon, mais si me suicider pouvait rendre votre fils, je le ferais dans la seconde. »

Il baissa ensuite les yeux et attendit. Plusieurs autres personnes blessées vinrent aussi cracher leur bile mais Saga demeura figé dans son attitude contrite. Quand les gens s'en allèrent enfin, il n'y avait plus qu'un petit garçon qui le regardait avec un air furieux.

« T'as intérêt à vivre ! »

Et il lui jeta une pierre avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

><p>« Saga… Je vois que tu es triste. Quelque chose s'est produit aujourd'hui et te ronge le cœur, parle-moi. »<p>

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux eut un air triste et raconta tout sans se lamenter.

« Apprend-moi, Shaka… Tu sais sûrement comment je puis me racheter ? »

L'Indien caressa le visage de son amant tendrement.

« Connais-tu l'histoire de Milarépa ? »

Saga s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son jeune amant.

« Il est réputé pour être un des rares sages tibétains à avoir atteint l'Eveil en une vie.

-Il est devenu Bouddha en une vie ?

-Oui. Et le plus étonnant est qu'il a commencé son chemin en usant de magie noire, en tuant une trentaine de personnes d'un coup, en détruisant un village. »

Saga dressa l'oreille, étonné.

« Mais Milarépa n'avait pas vraiment voulu que sa vengeance soit aussi cruelle, et le sang sur ses mains l'obséda, le rongea de remords, le rendant fou de culpabilité. »

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux gardait les yeux rivés sur le visage serein de son amant.

« Il est parvenu à expier ses fautes en se mettant au service de Marpa, un vieux moine. Il lui fit construire une tour à main nues, puis il la lui fit détruire. Il lui demanda de la reconstruire et de la détruire ainsi de suite plusieurs fois. De nombreuses fois. Et les mains de Milarépa saignaient, et il souffrait. Mais il obéissait car il voulait le pardon. »

Shaka se tut ensuite.

« Je ne peux pas me livrer en pâture aux villageois, ils voudraient me tuer.

-Il te faudrait quelqu'un d'extérieur ou, à défaut, quelqu'un d'une grande sagesse et capable de recul. »

Saga eut un rire amer. Où allait-il trouver ça ?

* * *

><p>Saga voulait passer le Temple du Bélier quand une voix trop connue l'interpela.<p>

« Grand Pope ? »

Sion le regardait sérieusement. Derrière lui, Mû et Kiki restaient silencieux. Puis, l'Atlante sourit.

« Tu cherches un Marpa pour t'aider ? »

Saga écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Puis il soutint le regard pénétrant de Sion et s'agenouilla :

« Ordonnez et j'obéirai. »

* * *

><p>Depuis que Sion avait pris en main la rédemption de Saga, Shaka le retrouvait chaque soir exténué, au bord des larmes. Il le regardait avec douceur et avait voulu l'aider, mais le Saint des Gémeaux le repoussait à chaque fois.<p>

« Tu sais que tu ne dois pas intervenir, Shaka. Je dois assumer. »

Et entendre cela emplissait l'Indien de fierté.

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Shaka s'en allait rejoindre le troisième Temple quand la voix du Grand Pope l'interpela. Sion se tenait dans l'entrée, l'air sérieux mais pas sévère.<p>

« Grand Pope ?

-J'en ai fini avec lui. Il a dû souffrir et j'en suis désolé. »

Shaka ne répondit que d'un signe de tête.

« Maintenant son karma est lavé et il a même regagné le bénéfice du doute.

-Comment cela ?

-Kiki n'a pas été très discret et a mentionné çà et là ce que le Grand Pope faisait subir au Chevalier des Gémeaux en guise de 'punition'. »

Shaka demeura interdit et, finalement, esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Et je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas encouragé à se taire ? »

Sion haussa un sourcil, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

Ils descendirent ensuite ensemble les marches du Zodiaque d'Or, l'un vers le Bélier, l'autre vers les Gémeaux. Arrivé à destination, Shaka salua poliment Sion qui continua rapidement.

« Saga ? »

Le Saint de la Vierge tourna dans le Temple, s'attarda dans le salon. Les jumeaux vivaient ensemble et, curieusement, ils ne se disputaient pas constamment. Au contraire, la gentillesse de Saga et son sentiment de culpabilité agaçaient profondément Kanon qui préférait du coup l'éviter le plus possible.

« Il est pas là. »

Kanon sortait de la douche visiblement, nullement gêné.

« Où est-il ?

-Sûrement à l'infirmerie. »

Shaka hocha la tête.

« Une gamine a été blessé dans un éboulement, il a insisté pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Après un court silence, Shaka tourna les talons, prêt à prendre congé, mais juste avant de partir, il ouvrit ses yeux pour contempler Kanon. Ils se jaugèrent longuement mais Shaka s'en alla sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

><p>« Shaka, penses-tu que je suis digne d'être le consort de l'émanation d'un Bouddha ? »<p>

Shaka esquissa un sourire.

« C'est à toi d'en décider. »

* * *

><p>Quand Shaka quitta la zone du Zodiaque d'Or vers les Arènes, il se demanda d'où pouvait provenir l'effervescence qui régnait. Progressivement, il n'entendit plus que des gens parlant de Saga.<p>

On disait qu'il était d'un sens de l'équité inouï, que c'était incroyable qu'il ait pu régler telle dispute, redonner espoir à telle personne, donner assez d'argent à tel enfant pour qu'il puisse retourner vivre avec ses parents en ville sans avoir besoin d'être chevalier, ou encore avoir soigné les blessures de jeunes chevaliers à l'entraînement.

Mais parmi tous les sons qui parvinrent aux oreilles de Shaka, celui qui le rendit vraiment heureux fut la voix de son amant quand celui-ci l'aperçut au loin et lui murmura _merci._

* * *

><p>« Oui. »<p>

Saga haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« Oui, quoi ? »

Shaka le regarda intensément.

« Tu es digne de moi. Tu te bats sans cesse pour devenir meilleur. Tu m'inspires et tu me donnes le courage d'avancer vers l'Eveil. »

Saga afficha un air étonné avant de secouer la tête, touché plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre.

« Je t'aime, Shaka. »

* * *

><p>« Seigneur Saga ? »<p>

Kanon fronça les sourcils, énervé.

« Non non non ! Je ne suis pas mon frère alors me regardez pas comme ça ! »

* * *

><p>« Il y a quelqu'un ? »<p>

Dans le temple des Gémeaux apparemment vide, la voix de Shaka résonnait.

« Ouais. Saga est pas là si tu le cherches. »

Kanon entra dans le champ de vision de Shaka, l'air de bien méchante humeur.

« Justement, c'est toi que je suis venu voir.

-Ah ? Et tu vas me faire la morale ou me transformer en genre de dieu bénéfique qui répand des sourires partout où il passe ? Non merci, très peu pour moi. »

Le léger sourire de Shaka lui fit comprendre qu'il en avait un peu trop dit.

« Je ne t'assommerai pas non plus de phrases moralisatrices, si cela peut te rassurer. »

Shaka s'approcha de son collègue et le regarda longuement, au point de le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Non.

-Non quoi ? s'étonna Kanon.

-Tu ne lui ressembles en rien, et je pense savoir de quoi je parle. Au contraire, tu es plus fort que lui. »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil. De la pitié ? Sérieusement ?

« Tu es capable de te relever seul et de comprendre comment ne plus souffrir de le voir avancer sur un chemin qui n'est pas le tien. »

* * *

><p>« Vas-tu te réincarner ou penses-tu atteindre le nirvana dans cette vie ? »<p>

Shaka demeura silencieux un long moment, sa tête tendrement calée contre l'épaule du plus âgé.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Mais tu sais comment je vais me réincarner ?

-Oui.

-Aide-moi… Je voudrais renaître sur le même plan que toi… Je ne veux pas t'abandonner. »

Shaka étouffa un rire.

« Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi là ? »

Il s'amusa des réactions de son amant.

« Tu t'inquiètes que nous soyons ensemble mais Sion t'a permis de laver ton karma. Alors peut-être seras-tu dans tes prochaines vies ce bodhisattva de compassion que j'avais cru voir en toi ? Et à ce moment, comment pourrions-nous ne pas être ensemble ? »

* * *

><p>« Shaka ? »<p>

Le Chevalier de la Vierge quitta son salon pour accueillir Kanon dans son temple.

« Bonjour à toi. Désires-tu passer ?

-Non. Je veux te parler. »

Shaka acquiesça et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il lui proposa une boisson mais le Grec déclina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'un chemin qui n'est pas le tien' ? »

Shaka sourit.

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que tu es heureux, Shaka ? »<p>

Du haut de ses sept ans, Kiki aimait beaucoup poser toutes sortes de questions parfois métaphysiques au Chevalier de la Vierge. C'était son professeur à question bizarre sur l'Au-delà, le Karma, les réincarnations et tous ces trucs très intéressants et aussi un peu terrifiant parfois.

« Quel raisonnement as-tu parcouru pour en venir à cette question, Kiki ? demanda doucement Shaka, sincèrement intéressé.

-Hé bien… »

L'enfant tortilla ses doigts.

« Bah tu ne possèdes rien ou presque chez toi… Tu ne conserves pas d'argent, tout ce que tu as est donné… Tu ne fais que méditer parfois seul, parfois avec Saga, mais tu es souvent tout seul. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu es plus heureux que Milo avec sa console et ses super jeux ou Camus et sa bibliothèque ! »

Shaka rassura l'enfant d'un geste simple de la main.

« Tu vois, Kiki, il y a, selon moi, des joies éphémères et des joies véritables. Milo est heureux parce qu'il a sa console, ou tu es heureux parce que ton Maître t'a offert un jouet. Mais si tu casses le jouet, tu n'es plus heureux.

-Et toi tu n'as rien alors tu es toujours heureux ? »

Le Saint de la Vierge acquiesça.

« C'est ça en quelque sorte. Je me suis débarrassé de ce qui me causait du souci. »

Kiki sembla réfléchir profondément. Puis, hésitant, il tenta :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas vouloir te débarrasser de nous alors ? Ou de Saga ? Parce que si Saga est malade, je ne le souhaite pas hein ! Mais s'il est malade, tu te feras du souci, non ? »

* * *

><p>« Shaka est passé.<p>

-Oh ? demanda Saga. Que voulait-il ?

-Il te cherchait. »

Saga s'apprêtait à rejoindre le Temple de la Vierge mais Kanon l'arrêta. Il ne le regardait pas directement.

« Au fait… Bravo. Tu as… changé. En bien. »

Saga écarquilla les yeux et sourit finalement.

« Merci, mon frère. »

* * *

><p>Le Chevalier des Gémeaux caressait distraitement les cheveux de son amant. Tous les deux dans leur lit, ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre dans cette douce nuit estivale.<p>

« Quelque chose te brûle la langue, Saga ? »

Il eut un air amusé.

« Oui… Je pensais à Kanon. Ces derniers temps je le trouve changé.

-En bien j'espère ?

-Oui.

-Et comment ?

-Il… Comment dire… »

Le Grec embrassa la tête blonde et réfléchit ses paroles.

« Il prend en main l'entraînement des recrues. Il est dur et sévère mais il leur inculque des principes très importants auxquels je n'aurais jamais pensé. C'est un professeur et un guerrier tactique hors-pair… Je suis impressionné et… très fier de lui. »

Shaka se blottit contre Saga.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse être heureux en demeurant Chevalier dans le sens 'violent' mais il a l'air de s'épanouir. »

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ne disait rien.

« Qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en pense une chose très simple, Saga. Chaque personne emprunte son propre chemin vers sa propre réalisation. Si tu es sur la voie express pour devenir Bodhisattva, lui est peut-être le guerrier qui réapprend que le pouvoir ne sert pas qu'à tuer. »

Saga réalisa alors grâce à qui Kanon avait peut-être ouvert les yeux.

« Merci, encore merci. Mille fois merci. »

* * *

><p>« Je pense que lorsque tu t'éveilleras, tu seras le Bouddha le plus impressionnant de l'humanité. »<p>

Shaka ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire.

« Et ma modestie ? »

Saga l'enlaça.

* * *

><p>« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avec Maître Mû ! »<p>

Shaka se tourna et invita le jeune disciple à s'asseoir près de lui.

« Et à quel sujet, Kiki ? »

L'enfant prit une inspiration et déclara :

« Je pense que tu n'es pas heureux parce que tu n'as rien. Je pense que tu es heureux parce que tu arrives à rendre les gens autour de toi meilleur et à les aider à être plus et à devenir ce qu'ils sont destinés à être. »

Kiki se renfonça ensuite en lui-même, inquiet quant à la réponse. Contre toutes attentes, Shaka admit un rire sincère.

« Ah Kiki ! Tu es d'une grande sagesse et je ne peux que te féliciter.

-Ah oui ?

-Comment en es-tu venu à ces conclusions ? »

L'apprenti reprit d'un peu d'assurance.

« Ce que tu as demandé à Maître Sion pour aider Saga. Non seulement Saga est devenu quelqu'un d'extraordinaire mais Maître Sion paraît beaucoup moins triste et parle plus qu'avant. Il est plus heureux. Et comme Saga est beaucoup mieux, je crois qu'Aiolia souffre moins de ce qu'il a fait à son frère et comme il est mieux, ce qu'il fait autour est également mieux. Et y'a aussi Kanon. Il fait toujours peur mais il a l'air de savoir où il va maintenant. Et y'a aussi…

-Je vois, coupa Shaka sans sévérité. Tu es un fin observateur. Ton Maître te félicite-t-il assez ? »

Kiki rit de bon cœur. Si seulement le Saint de la Vierge savait à quel point son Maître était gentil bien que sévère.

« Non, mais quand je lui ai dit ce que je pense, il m'a dit que je devais te dire cette phrase.

-Je t'écoute.

-Des milliers de chandelles peuvent être allumées depuis une seule. Et pourtant la vie de cette chandelle n'en sera pas écourtée.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Que c'est ainsi que fonctionne le bonheur.

-Bouddha Shakyamuni l'a formulé ainsi.

-Mais c'est toi non ? »

Shaka étouffa un rire.

« En quelque sorte. Mais vois-tu, aujourd'hui j'ajouterai un plus à cette phrase. Le bonheur ne décroît pas s'il est partagé, certes. Je dirai même qu'il croît. »

L'apprenti acquiesça et s'apprêta à prendre congé.

« Kiki, bien que je sois fier de ton intérêt pour les enseignements bouddhistes, je te demanderai deux choses.

-Oui ?

-D'abord, ne crois jamais tout ce qu'on peut te dire. Ne pratique que les enseignements que tu ressens et que tu veux ou peux expérimenter. Si un enseignement ne te convient pas, ignore-le. »

Shaka s'était relevé et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

« Et ensuite, tu n'as que sept ans. Bien que ton engouement soit touchant, essaie de vivre avec les déboires, les aléas et les joies de la vie normale avant de t'embarquer dans une quelconque vie monastique. »

Kiki parut étonné.

« Suis l'exemple de ton Maître et reste modéré. Si tu veux découvrir plus, Sion sera le plus apte à te répondre. »

* * *

><p>Shaka ferma les yeux contre le torse de Saga et soupira. Ce dernier l'enlaçait avec tendresse.<p>

« Saga… »

Le Gémeau sut dès lors que ce qui allait suivre serait grave.

« Si un jour je quitte tout, le Sanctuaire, mes amis, et toi, mon amour, ne le prend pas comme un abandon, s'il te plaît. Parce que si un jour je quitte tout cela pour me consacrer pleinement à la recherche de la Vérité, cela sera parce que je nourris pour toi et les autres un amour pur et intarissable. »

Saga sourit, touché malgré lui.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que vous aurez apprécié<strong>  
><strong>Bonnes fêtes! :)<strong>


End file.
